Raphael's Love
by Doll Girl
Summary: No this is not a romance story! Leo is dying in Raph's arms. Will Raph be able to tell his brother that he loves him? PG-13 to be safe.
1. Leo's Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's note: Hey Dudes and Dudettes! Here is another angst and drama-filled Leo/Raph story. As you can tell I love to do these because I think that their bond is stronger than everyone thinks.

Leo laid in the alley bloody and weak. He knew that death was near. Not much longer and he would finally meet Homato Yoshi. Truthfully, he wasn't frightened of death but he wanted his family to know how much he loved them.

Raphael had found his brother's katana and was worried. He left no stone unturned as he searched. He finally found his strong, heroic, older brother in the alley. "Oh my...Leo!" He dashed over and cradled his brother in his arms. "Leo what the shell happened?"

"Shredder...ambush..." Leo was only able to get that out before he coughed.

"Say no more bro. Please hang on!" Raph pulled out his Shell cell and called Don. He hung up after revealing his location. Raphael then turned to his dying brother. "Leo hang on! Don can patch you up and..."

Leo winced in pain and smiled weakly. "Raph..."

Raphael couldn't hold back his tears. "We need you bro. Hell someone has to keep me in line and...and..."

"Raph...look at me," Leo said. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Raph did. His brother's shell was smashed and his plastron was broken. His blood was staining the alley. In a horrible instant he knew that Leonardo was dying. "No..." He met Leo's eyes. Raph was amazed that no matter how weak he was his eyes held strong to his honor and love. He hugged him close. "Leo I can't let you go without you knowing how much you mean to all of us...to me. You have always been there to protect us and help us. I love you. I know I'm rash and stubborn and hotheaded. I can be very intimidating but you have never backed down. You have kept me from pulling some really stupid stunts. We all love you. You won't ever be forgotten."

Leo smiled and put his hand on Raphael's cheek. "I love...you too Raph. Take c-care of the others."

Raph nodded. "Oh I will. Leo you are admireable, heroic, and unforgettable." He put his hand on Leo's and closed his eyes. He opened them when his hand fell and he watched his brother pass on. "You have never looked so peaceful."

Only seconds later did the Shellmobile screech to a stop. Don, Mike, April, Splinter, and Casey jumped out and kneeled next to them. Everyone mourned his loss.

Leonardo, beloved son, brother, and friend watched them for a minute before fading away. Their love gave him no unfinished business and now he would watch over them and protect them still. "I love you all."


	2. Leo's Funeral

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The days following Leonardo's death were full of sorrow and grief. Raphael spent hours in the dojo allowing his anger to release on the punching bag. Donatello overworked himself to near collapse to try to forget but would soon end up breaking down in tears. Michelangelo seemed to have lost his smile. It appeared that the cheerful, childlike turtle had lost his zest for life.

Splinter spent hours in meditation but would end up in a long ago memory of his precious son that had been taken so brutally from him. This had been a horrible nightmare that he wished had never happened. H had so often tried to be strong for his three remaining sons but when he was alone he would let it out. Those boys meant the world to him and he'd gladly die for them. The rat now hated Saki even more and he knew that his son's felt the same way.

April and Casey had also been hurt by this act of hate. April would cry herself to sleep at night and have vicious nightmares of her friend's death. She cursed Shredder and the Foot Clan and hoped that they would be defeated. When she allowed her anger to subside she would pick up her katana that Splinter had given to her and just remember how honorable he had been.

Casey, on the other hand, would take his anger out on the street scum. What angered him the most was that Leo had been so young. He had only been sixteen! What monster would end the life of a kid? What horrible person would have the evil to shed innocent blood? As mature as Leo acted it was hard to believe that a week earlier they had surprised him with a special sweet sixteen birthday party.

When everyone felt that they were physically ready they went up to the farm. The funeral had been heart-wrenching and no one had dry eyes. Each had something to say and each had a special memory.

Splinter closed his eyes and one of those memories came to him...

Four year old Leonardo had had a nightmare and sheepishly knocked on Splinter's door. He had felt bad about disturbing him but the desire for comfort and reassurance had overpowered him.

Splinter had only smiled and gathered him up and rocked him gently. He hummed an old lullaby as he held the little boy.

Not long after he fell asleep in his father's arms with a smile on his face.

A tear fell down the old rat's face. He had been so vulnerable back then as had his brothers. Now they were strong warriors and he couldn't help but ask himself where the time had gone.

When the funeral ended the temperature on that beautiful summer's day suddenly dropped a little and a voice could be heard even though it felt like the gentle breeze.

"No matter what, I will never leave my family behind. I am gone in body but never in spirit. Remember...remember..."

A song began to play in their minds.

Every now and then

We find a special friend

Who never lets us down

Who understands it all

Reaches out each time you fall

You're the best friend that I've found

I know that you can't stay

But part of you never ever go away

You're heart will stay

I'll make a wish for you

In hopes it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

And if you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

"Raph, take care of them and yourself. I know you can do it."

Raph nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Donny, please stop hurting yourself. Continue to create.'

Don sighed. "I-I will Leo."

"Mikey, don't lose your smile and your zest for life. This solemn Mikey isn't the one I know and love."

Mike finally smiled. It was half-hearted and little but it was a start.

"April, continue to practice. You'll get better. I promise. Thank you for being there for all of us."

April buried her face in Casey's shoulder.

"Casey, take care of April and stay out of trouble."

Casey smiled. "You bet your shell," he whispered.

"I love you Father. I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

Splinter allowed a tear to fall and he smiled a bit. "You're welcome my son."

The wind died down and temperature went up again.

Smiles played upon their faces for the first time since Leo had been viciously murdered. Although it would be tough to live on they would in his honor. Nobody would forget the honorable young warrior and none of them wanted to. Especially now as they looked upon the stone of Leo's grave.

Homato Leonardo

Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend

The Most Honorable of Warriors and the Gentlest of Creatures

Well I hope you enjoy the second chapter. This just came to me. BTW, the song is from the movie Casper. As always R&R!


End file.
